Gone to Springfield
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Mayor McDaniels is out of town for a ribbon cutting ceremony in Springfield for combined water supply between the two towns and tries to avoid Mayor Quimby's womanizing ways toward her and our favorite four foul mouthed brats meet Bart Simpson's gang while they are in Springfield
1. The Road trip from Hell

Warning: This South Park/The Simpsons Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central or the Simpsons that is created By Matt Groening and The Fox Network because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Gone to Springfield

Chapter 1: The Road Trip from Hell

One morning on the road Mayor McDaniels is out-of-town for political business between the two towns of South Park and Springfield which they joins forces to share a multi communities' drinking water pipeline which the feisty spitfire for the South Park mayor is not looking toward for this ribbon cutting ceremony at all. Because she really despises Springfield's Mayor Joe Quimby which she thinks he is a slimy womanizer who tries to sleep with her every time they meet. But this time she brought BarBrady via her secret lover along with her and the boys along with her nephew tagged along because they are writing a report on local government for their class. Inside the mayor's vehicle which it was a black SUV that was traveling down on a highway inside the vehicle McDaniels was sitting in the front seat which she was studies her speech that she will giving at the ceremony or change stuff. Which she was wearing her casual clothes of white shirt under a green sweatshirt and blue jeans instead of her green pant suit with her white blouse and wearing her glasses to read stuff? Which in the back of the vehicle the boys were a sound of asleep and BarBrady was driving right now.

"God damn it I can't think about anything to say in my speech right now."Said McDaniels in a very angry voice

"Martha I know there is something else bothering you right now which I can tell."Said BarBrady

"Well then I better tell you then George?" Said McDaniels as she look up from the paperwork then she says "George I'm not looking forward to this ceremony at all which I can't stand their mayor at all."

"Oh that womanizer mayor you greatly despises Martha."Said BarBrady

A few hours later in Springfield at a fancy done up hotel they arrived which they came walking in there with their suit cases and they are met by Mayor McDaniels' two loyal assistants Johnson and Freddy at that moment.

"Mayor McDaniels your suite and our temporary briefing room is ready for you."Said Johnson which the mayor handled a stack of signed documents as well too.

"Good Johnson" Said McDaniels as she walks to the elevator with her two assistants at that moment.

Inside the multi room suite inside the briefing room that the mayor sat at the boardroom which her assistants are going over stuff which BarBrady sit by her side inside an other room that boys and Dylan were sitting on sofa and chair watching TV which it has Springfield's news 6 which Kent Brockman was on.

"This Friday's coming celebration will mark a unity between two towns of Springfield's joined drinking water supply pipe line with South Park that the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels, the mayor of South Park will be in town for the ribbon cutting ceremony." Said Kent Brockman

"So Mayor McDaniels is getting the red carpet treatment around here you guys?"Said Cartman

"Duh she is the mayor of our town Cartman." Said Kyle

"Oh shut the fuck up Kahl!" Cartman sneers loudly

"Dude we did not need this shit at all you guys." Said Stan while doing nose pinching himself from the embarrassment that his friends is causing right now

"Dude not cool at all you know my aunt hate that childish bull shit." Said Dylan

"Son of bitch this does not look good at all." Said Kenny

All sudden Freddy the aide came walking out of the room to fletch the boys at that moment.

"You five boys the mayor wants to see you about something." Said Freddy

"Oh boy now what that she have to bitch about." Said Cartman which they walk into the room at that moment inside the temporary city hall which McDaniels was seated at the table

"Boys you are getting a crash course in city government in action better bring out your notebook and pencils." Said McDaniels while BarBrady was his cell phone with Sgt. Yates who the chief left in charge right now

"Thank Lou for stepping up to lead the force while I gone." Said BarBrady while he was on his cell which he was pacing back and forth at that moment then he says" But keep me posted on anything happened on the home front while we are away which I will brief Martha if anything happens okay bye."Which he got off from his cell at that moment

"So George anything crazy happened in town at all?" Said McDaniels

"Nothing has happened at all Martha count your lucky stars right now." Said BarBrady

"Okay then that is better news that I like to hear about like no rabbling to God knows what crazy shit that happens to our town." Said McDaniels then she says "As you two know that the city council members will be here tomorrow for an open house like gathering with the Springfield residents."

"Yes Madam we are on it." Said Johnson which McDaniels was looking through her papers right now

"Gentlemen I only want one thing from you all that I want you to keep that sleazy womanizer for their mayor from me." McDaniels scowled loudly

"Oh let me guess its Mayor Quimby that he is still hounding you mayor." Said Johnson

"Duh what you do think Johnson?!" Said McDaniels

To Be Continued

Author's note: This story was based on a one shot fic story that I did for my friends on my FB account I had decided to better it up which it was done in my old script like style that I used long time ago and turn it into a multi chapter's story.I got this idea of multi communties sharing drinking water from my local news


	2. Caught in the Act

**Chapter 2: Caught in the Act**

Later on that night inside the suite where the boys are up and watching reruns of Itchy and Scratchy which they are quite amused when they saw a cartoon mouse blew a cat up with RPG which they are laughing so hard that Cartman almost fell off the sofa from the laughter fits right now .

"Damn dude cartoons are getting very violent these days but it is fucking awesome." Said Kyle

"Least we are not dealing with your end swearing crazed mother at all Kahl." Said Cartman

"Fuck you fat ass! Said Kyle

"Well fuck you damned dirty ass Jew!" Scowled Cartman

"What did I say about belittling my people fat ass?" Said Kyle

"Oh boy here we go again."Said Stan while rolling his eyes

"Oh man" Moaned angrily Kenny

Meanwhile inside the master bedroom Both BarBrady and McDaniels were laying in bed which the mayor was reading a romance novel on her kindle right now before heading to bed.

"Martha I'm here for you which no womanizing mayor will hound you at all I promise you."Said BarBrady

"George least I do respect and love you to some degree even through that you are a complete idiot." Said McDaniels which she grabs him by his shirt that she was pulling him toward her that is when they kissed each other on the lips but they are caught by Cartman who are standing there in the doorway with an evil grin has formed on his plump face which the mayor and police chief looks over at the doorway and saw the fat kid standing that their eyes widen in fear at that moment. That is when he cheerfully walks away that both jumped out of the bed as well too to stop him from spilling their secret. Inside the TV room Cartman told his friends about the mayor's relationship with BarBrady which Dylan does not look very amused at all which he know about the truth about their relationship that BarBrady is his uncle and they are keeping their marriage as a secret from the South Park 's public.

"You Guys I found something on Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady that I caught them kissing each other which I always thought the mayor was a lesbian all these years." Said Cartman

"Duh they are happily secretly married fat ass!" Shrieks Dylan while flipping his long black/ red dyed bangs out of his eyes at that moment that is when the mayor and BarBrady emerged from the room

"So you kids have finally found out about our relationship." Said McDaniels

"Mayor and BarBrady we don't care at all that you are together last long you are happy." Said Stan while shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah mayor we do not care at all."Said Kyle

"Oh why thanks boys and Eric if you tell anyone about this when we did back in South Park which I will haunt the rest of your natural life."Said McDaniels

"Yes madam I got it."Said Cartman looks scared at her threat

But all sudden they all heard a knock at the suite's door when she opens it which it reveals Mayor Quimby standing there with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate.

"Oh great it is you." Said McDaniels

"So Martha let have a unity between our two cities right now to make it semi official?" Said Quimby

" A hell no that I'm still not sleeping with you all which I brought my lover with me you fucking horn dog."Said McDaniels then she says "Well Joe you are not type which I loves a man in a uniform more than man in a suit so good night."

Which she closes the door on his face at that moment that is when she rolls her eyes at that whole thing as she walks away from the door.

"Man I love that woman." Said Quimby as he walk away

**To Be Continued **

Author's Note: I got the kissing idea from my friend Coyote Smith that he get me that idea in one of his reviews in my last story I did which I'm giving him the credit for the idea thanks buddy.


	3. Another School Rivalry

**Chapter 3: Another School Rivalry**

The very morning downtown of Springfield that the boys are up and checking anything out but they came across a group of Springfield Elem.'s students which this includes Bart, Millhouse, Ralph and Nelson. Which Springfield Elem. School is one of South Park's school sports rivals besides Middle Park and North Park at that moment the both groups look on at each other with great disgust at that moment? This past fall and winter South Park has beaten them in football to basketball.

"Well lookie here you guys it's the South Park punks let pound them."Said Nelson while pounding his fist in his hand at that moment

"Really dude we are not fucking afraid of your asses you bitches." Said Cartman

"Did you just swear at us dude?"Said Bart

"Yes I did I say that you deaf asshole."Said Cartman while have an evil smile on his face.

"Respect man!" Said Nelson back away and threw his hands up at that moment

"I guess you South Parkers are here for that ribbon cutting ceremony of the brand new water pipeline that our towns are sharing my name is Millhouse Van Houten, this is Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz and Ralph Wiggum."Said Millhouse which Ralph was standing there which a red crayon was lodged in his nose at that moment

"Does anyone see my red crayon anywhere?" Said Ralph which Cartman quickly whispered to his friends at that moment

"Boy you guys that kid reminds of Butters." Said Cartman then he says "Well then me introduce my gang is Stanley Marsh aka the hippie boy, Kyle Broflovski aka dirty ass Jew and Kenny McCormick aka the poor boy and I'm Eric Cartman."

"Oh fuck you fat ass!" All of the three boys shriek in great angry at that moment.

Cut to the suite inside the temporary office for Mayor McDaniels which she was seated at the table busy with signing stuff and at last very familiar faces that are on South Park city council just came walking in there which they with their families that is when they all sat down which they are having a council meeting right now. That is when Wendy was looking for Stan at that moment then she came across Dylan was walking out of hotel room and listening to his I-Pod. That is when they bumped into each other.

"Geez Dylan you scared the hell out of me." Said Wendy

"I'm sorry Wendy that you scared you."Said Dylan while flipping his long fringe out of his face

"You are fine Dylan but did you see Stan at all." Said Wendy but speaks of the devil that Stan and his friends came walking in with snacks and drinks right now. Then she says" Stanley Parker Marsh."

"Oh fuck the bitch is here now my little vacation is ruined."Said Cartman

"What a surprise to see you here Wendy?" Said Stan

"Well Stan I'm here with my mother who is a city councilor along with your father." Said Wendy

Inside the meeting room which the council meeting is still going on at that moment.

"Okay people have you all know that tomorrow is the ribbon cutting ceremony for the drinking water supply pipe line." Said McDaniels then she says "that is all for now and enjoy the rest of your night ."

Which they have to get ready to attend a formal gathering tonight at the Springfield Country Club to celebrates the two town's unity and Mayor McDaniels is not looking toward this event at all.

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

Later on that very same night at Springfield County Club which half of Springfield residents are there and dressed in formal wear like suits and dresses and Mayor Quimby was waiting for the South Park group to arrived at that moment. That is when the group came walking into there that the boys have company like Wendy, Shelley, Butters and Jimmy plus Liane Cartman show up to be with her son. Mayor McDaniels was in a green dress with black silk collar along with gold chains necklaces with emerald pendant and studs earrings instead of her gold hoops earrings which she was with BarBrady who was in his ceremonial police uniform and wearing regular eye glasses. That is when Quimby makes his move toward McDaniels which she does not looked happy at all when she saw him came walking to her at that moment.

"So Martha you look wonderful and beautiful this evening which I'm can't wait for us to spend an evening with each other." Said Quimby in a low whispering voice in McDaniels' ear which she instantly frowns at him

"Well Joe it is not still happening so get over your fantasy about sleeping with me."Said McDaniels that is when she march away angry to sit with BarBrady at a table at that moment.

"Martha what wrong?"Said BarBrady

"The scumbag wants to sleep with me again George if I want to have sex it will be you."Said McDaniels while rolling her eyes

"I got an idea we stay here for a couple of hours then we go back to our hotel room to have some alone time."Said BarBrady which they are whispering

"Fine George" Said McDaniels

Flash to at the bar Randy, Gerald, Stephen and Skeeter were standing there with beer and Homer along with Lenny and Carl came rushing up to the bar which Moe was bartending right now.

"Hey Moe give me a duff beer please! Said Moe

"Now please Homie don't overboard with your drinking which we brought the kids." Said Marge in a strapless black dress

"I know Marge." Said Homer at that moment she walk away

"Wife's problems there buddy which I know that too well." Said Randy

"Tell me about it sir." Said Homer

Over to the kids' area Wendy walks up to Lisa Simpson which she quickly recognized her who she got beat by Lisa in the state spelling bee championship.

"Lisa Simpson what a surprise to see you here." Said Wendy

"Wendy Testaburger, the Park County's spelling bee champ so how is life in your town." Said Lisa

"Fine" Said Wendy

"So you are still dating that cute boy with the blue hat with the red puff?"Said Lisa with a giggle under her breath

"Yes I still with Stanley sometimes he can be a pain in the butt Lisa."Said Wendy

"I know Wendy which I putted up with an older brother all time we should send friend request each other to keep in touch." Said Lisa

"Sure I will send you a friend request from my Facebook account when I get back home Lisa.' Said Wendy

Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady were leaving right now but they are caught off guard by Mr. Burns and his assistant Smithers at that moment.

"Mayor Martha McDaniels it is a great honor to meet you in person at last it is great to meet another Ivy League Graduate." Said Burns while shaking her hand

"So Mr. Burns what Ivy League school you went to?" Said McDaniels

"I went to Yale was my school my dear."Said Burns

"Princeton for me well I must take my leave for the night well good-bye then." Said McDaniels which she left with BarBrady back inside the banquet room that Quimby has move on with the next woman that he can find which it is Mrs. Cartman

"So Liane let get go back to your hotel room then." Said Quimby

"Sure I will get my purse" Said Liane

A few minutes later inside the master suite room McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed together kissing each other and he was laying on her at that moment. The following morning inside the suite's hallway Cartman, Dylan and Kenny were in their pjs and their hairs are all messed up right now. Which Cartman open his mother's room door and saw a scary sight that was burned into his mind at that moment. That he saw Quimby getting dress and his mother in her bath robe.

Mem what the fuck!? Said Cartman

"I take it that Mayor McDaniels refused him again so he slept with your mother for a whore."Said Kenny

"Oh shut up Kinny!" Cartman roars loudly

To Be Continued


	5. The Ceremony

**Chapter 5: The Ceremony**

At the same time inside the suite's dining room at the table sat Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady who are still in their pjs which they still look very tired due from having a romantic evening and enjoying a cup of hot coffee to wake up which they heard Cartman shrieking at that moment.

Mem what the fuck!? Said Cartman in a very loud voice in the other room

"I wonder who Liane brought back here last night George." Said McDaniels sitting there with her mudpack mask on her face and looking at BarBrady

"I don't care at all Martha."Said BarBrady as he took a drink from his coffee but Quimby emerged from Liane's room which he was all messed up in clothes and hair that he looks like a bum which McDaniels just looks at him that is when eyes widen with clear rage and BarBrady looks pissed as well too.

"What the fuck you are doing here Quimby?!" Said McDaniels in a very angry sounding voice

"Well Martha I sent the night with a lovely beautiful townswoman from your town last night." Said Quimby then he is about to said something else but a very pissed off Cartman came marching in there at that moment

"Mayor this fat sleazy bastard had slept with my mother."Said Cartman in an angry voice

"Martha let go into your room that we have to unionize our two cities as one." Said Quimby

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Joe my husband is sitting by me right now."Said McDaniels which BarBrady looks pissed and stood up from his chair

"Go BarBrady defend your woman's honor."Said Kenny

"No one talk to my wife that way at all you asshole." Said BarBrady which he got up from the chair which he grabbed him by the arm to throw him out of the suite and the chief came back into the room.

Later on the same morning at the main water pipeline substation which the drinking water will be pumped from South Park Water treatment plant because the water pollution that was caused by Springfield Nuclear Power Plant over the years. Up on the stage sit the South Park City Government on one side and the Springfield City Government on the other side. Down in the crowd with the city councilors' wives and husbands along with their children and BarBrady sat with them.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, Citizens of South Park and Springfield let's me introduce the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels the mayor of South Park, Colorado and let us let welcome into our town." Said Quimby which McDaniels came walking up to the podium which she was dressed in her green pant suit with her white blouse and her small gold medal pinned to her collar that is shine brightly in the sunlight.

"Why thank you everyone for the very warm welcome to your town, well then I'm has been the mayor of South Park for 8 years which me and my citizens have been through so much stuff from the good to the bad over the years. But today is historical for both of our communities which we are the first communities to set up for a soon be multi communities in the near future in the state of Colorado, Quimby let cut that ribbon to make it official and get up in running."Said McDaniels

At last both towns' mayors were at a long red shiny ribbon behind them was the South Park/Springfield water pipeline substation and they finally cutted the ribbon at last with a giant gold-plated scissors and everyone in the crowd cheers very loudly which McDaniels shook Mayor Quimby's hand and the Springfield city council as well at that moment. In the crowd the boys were standing there looking very bored.

"This thing is fucking over can we go back to South Park now!" Said Cartman that is when Bart came up to them

"Well then this is Goodbye for now which we will see each other at that sport game for our school." Said Bart

"Yes we will see you again Bart." Said Stan

"Yeah at a baseball or soccer game dude." Said Kyle

"Well bye then."Said Bart as he walks away

**The End**


End file.
